All That You Are
by snowangel420
Summary: Becky has to make a difficult decision concerning her alcoholic biological father. Eret does what he can to help his wife through this difficult time. Modern AU. OOC Characters. Rated T for birth scene just to be safe and for emotional abuse from parents. Includes some religion (I'm not really religious myself, unless I feel the need to be). EretXOC
1. Chapter 1

All That You Are

**Becky has to make a difficult decision concerning her alcoholic biological father. Eret does what he can to help his wife through this difficult time.**

**Modern AU. OOC Characters. Rated T for birth scene just to be safe and for emotional abuse from parents.**

**Includes some religion (I'm not really religious myself, unless I feel the need to be)**

Chapter 1

Eret and Becky Nordisk are at home, watching Wheel Of Fortune.

Soon, they hear a knock on their door.

"Want me to get it, love?" Eret asks.

"No. I'll get it." Becky gets up from her husband's lap and walks to the apartment door and opens it.

"Ruff! Tuff! What are you doing here?" Becky asks.

"We just came over to see our favorite adopted sister." Ruffnut says.

"I'm your only adopted sister."

"Of course, we had to ask our parents if we could come over." Tuffnut says.

"You're in your mid-twenties, and you're still living with your parents?" Eret asks, walking over to stand next to his wife.

"Eret, shh. Would you like to come in?" Becky asks.

The twins walk into the apartment.

"Would you care for a drink?" Eret asks.

"Do you have anything strong? Fishlegs and I had another fight." Ruffnut says.

"Ruffnut, I'm sorry about that. Really I am. But you guys know I don't drink. Because of my biological father. And another reason." Becky says.

"Strongest thing we have is ginger ale. Becky gets terrible morning sickness." Eret says.

"Eret, you know that's not my fault." Becky says, smirking at her husband.

"Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tuffnut asks.

"I'm pregnant!" Becky exclaims.

"Congratulations, you guys!" The twins hug their sister and Eret joins the hug.

Soon, the hug breaks.

"How far along are you?" Ruffnut asks.

"Three months. Sorry I took so long to tell you. I just didn't know when the right time would be." Becky says.

"Hey. It's okay. At least you told us." Ruffnut says.

The phone rings.

"I'll get it." Becky walks over the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?...Mom, what's up?...Mom...Mom, calm down, I can't understand you...What?..." As Becky continues to speak to her biological mother, Eret and the twins come over. Eret puts his arms around his wife.

"Okay. Thanks, Mom. We'll be there soon." Becky says. She shakily hangs up the phone.

"Baby? Everything okay?" Eret asks.

Becky grips the counter.

"Becky, you look really pale. Maybe you should sit down." Tuffnut says. Eret and Ruffnut lead Becky to a chair that Tuffnut pulls out from the table.

Eret kneels next to his wife.

"Honey, is everything all right?"

A sob catches in Becky's throat.

"My father is in the hospital. The alcohol finally caught up with him. The doctors are doing what they can to save him." Becky says.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." Eret wraps his arms around his wife as she breaks down.

The twins look at each other and join the hug.

Becky starts to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Becky. It's going to be okay. Let's go see your dad, okay?" Eret asks.

Becky nods, her breathing getting back to normal.

Eret and the twins help her up and, while the twins support Becky, Eret grabs Becky's purse and locks the front door behind them.

Soon, the four arrive at the hospital where Becky's father is. Becky's mother comes up to them.

"You did this to him, you know! Trying to get him to stop drinking only made him drink more." Becky's biological mother says to Becky.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I was only trying to help!" Becky says.

"Shhh. Calm down, baby." Eret says, putting a hand on his wife's small baby bump, where he feels slight movement as the baby feels its mother's emotions.

"Only trying to help? You did nothing but cause him pain by not getting a job until you got engaged. Marrying someone that's not even from this country."

"Mom! Nationality doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to you. And you know I work at that coffee shop, and I got the job there before I got engaged!" Becky says. Feeling her baby's movement, she starts to calm down.

"Why don't you sit down, love?" Eret asks. Becky nods and sits down in a chair in the waiting room.

The group waits for the doctor to tell them news. Eret paces for Becky.

"Imagine how nervous he'll be in six months." Ruffnut says to her sister.

Becky giggles.

"He'll be in there with me, Ruff."

"True."

"Wait a minute. You're pregnant?" Becky's mother asks.

"Yes. I am."

"Three months?"

"Yes."

"You got pregnant only days into your marriage?"

"Mom, we didn't plan it. But I don't regret being pregnant with our little baby." Becky says, her voice shaking.

Eret sits next to his wife and puts an arm around her.

Soon, the doctor comes to the waiting room.

"Well, the good news is that he won't be drinking again."

"And the bad news?" Eret asks.

"The bad news is he needs a new liver. And only a family member with the same blood type can do it." Becky's face crumples.

"That would be me." Becky says, her voice shaking.

"Well, if you do this, you might die."

"Might?" Eret asks, putting a protective arm around his wife.

"Well, the chances of her surviving without a liver are very, very slim." The doctor says.

"How slim?" Ruffnut asks.

"If she makes it out of surgery removing her liver, well, it'll be a miracle." The doctor says.

"If I don't do it?" Becky asks.

"He'll be on life support for the rest of his life." The doctor says.

"She'll do it."

The group turns. It was Becky's mother that had spoken.

"Mom, that isn't your decision. It's mine." Becky says.

"Your father could die because of you!" Her mother says.

Becky breaks down, unable to make a decision. Eret and the twins envelop her in a hug.

"Shhh. Shhh. We'll figure it out." Eret says.

"How could you be so selfish? Only thinking of yourself?" Becky's mother asks.

"I am not only thinking about myself! I'm also thinking about the baby! Don't you care about how I'm feeling about this? I want mine and Eret's child to live!"

"He could die before that baby is born."

"This baby is a part of me!"

"So is your father!"

Becky suddenly clutches her stomach as she falls to the ground. Eret catches her and he and the doctor go into a room as Tuffnut and Ruffnut can only stare after them, worried.

About four hours later, the doctor comes to the twins.

Ruffnut is pacing and Tuffnut is biting his nails with worry.

"The good news is Becky's okay."

Tuffnut stands up next to his sister.

"And the bad news?" Ruffnut asks.

"Unfortunately, the baby is gone."

Ruffnut begins to sob as her brother holds her close.

"You can see her. Eret hasn't left her side once." The doctor says. The twins follow the doctor to Becky's room.

Meanwhile...

Eret is sitting next to Becky's bed, stroking her hair, in tears, his other hand holding Becky's.

"God, please watch our little baby. Make sure that he or she is happy." Eret says.

Becky opens her eyes.

"How are you?" Eret asks.

"I don't know. Are those tears I see in my big, strong Viking's eyes?" Becky asks, wiping away one of Eret's tears.

"I've been worried sick about you. I'm surprised I haven't broken down yet." Eret says, a sob catching in his throat.

"Shhh. Eret, baby, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should've kept myself calm and I failed. I've failed you and I'm so sorry." Becky breaks down. Eret immediately gets into bed beside her and holds her close.

"Becky, baby, you haven't failed me and this is not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong." Eret says.

Together, the young couple mourns over the loss of their baby.

Soon, Becky falls asleep while Eret stays awake, stroking Becky's hair as tears stream down his face.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut come into the room.

"Hey." Tuffnut whispers.

"Hi." Eret says, not taking his eyes off of his wife.

"How is she?" Ruffnut asks.

"She's really broken up." Eret says, another sob catching his throat.

"How are you?" Tuffnut asks.

"I honestly don't know. I hate seeing her in pain. I...don't want to lose her." Eret breaks down, holding his wife close.

Tuffnut sits on the edge of the bed and rubs Becky's back while Ruffnut tries to comfort Eret.

A few weeks later, Becky is released from the hospital. But she still has a decision to make.

Eret, Becky, and the twins and Becky's adoptive parents sit in the Nordisk's apartment as they try to help Becky decide to either let her father die or die herself saving him.

"He's been horrible to me for so many years, but if I don't do this, I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life. I don't know what to do." Becky says, leaning against her husband.

"Honey...I know this isn't my place to say, but he's lived his life."

"You're the only thing I have to live for, Eret."

"Oh, my love. You are worth so much more than you think." Eret says.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Becky says, her voice breaking.

"Hey, this is your decision. Whatever you decide, I'll stand by you." Eret says, rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"That goes for us, too." Tuffnut says.

Soon, the phone rings and it's the doctor. Eret silently prays as his wife goes over to the phone. The doctor says that Becky's biological father doesn't have much time left and a decision needs to be made.

Becky looks at her husband, siblings, and parents as she's on the phone.

"I'll do it." Becky says.

"I know this was a difficult decision for you. We'll see you in a bit." The doctor says.

Becky hangs up the phone and faces her family in tears.

Eret runs to his wife and hugs her.

"I love you so much, Becky. You are such a good person for doing this." Eret says in tears.

Becky's adoptive parents hug her next. Then it's her brother and sister's turns. Ruffnut steps up to her sister.

"Becky, you have done so much for everyone, and I know that we'll never be able to repay you. I just wanted to thank you. For keeping us in your dreams. No matter where they take us. We will always be thinking of you. No matter what. I love you so much, Becky." Ruffnut hugs her sister in tears.

"I love you, too, Ruffnut. I really do." Becky says in tears.

(Yes, a Cheetah Girls quote. Sort of. Nostalgia, anyone?)

Tuffnut steps up to his sister.

"Becky...you haven't been in our family for that long. Only since you were 17. That may seem like a long time ago, but to me, it seems like it was only yesterday. I love you, sis. So much." Tuffnut wraps his arms around his sister, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you, too, Tuffnut." Tuffnut begins to sob and Becky does what she can to comfort him.

Soon, Tuffnut breaks the hug and he goes to his twin as Becky faces her husband. The couple hugs.

"Please, Eret. Marry someone else when I'm gone. I just want you to be happy." Becky says.

"I won't be happy if you're not here. But, I will try to do as you wish. But before you go...one last dance?" Eret asks.

Becky nods. Ruffnut turns on "All That You Are" (featured on Music From the Very Best Animated Films, Volume 2) and Becky and Eret dance to the song they danced to at their wedding.

When the song is over, the couple kisses and then they go to the hospital so Becky can save her father's life.

When they go, before Becky has to go in, last hugs are shared and Becky and Eret share their last kiss.

Soon, Eret is pacing as the twins and Becky's adoptive parents look on, worried.

Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne plays on the overhead intercom.

Eret breaks down and the twins do what they can to comfort him.

About six hours later, the doctor comes out of the OR.

"The surgery was a success on both ends."

"What are you saying?" Eret asks, shakily standing up as the twins support him.

"I'm saying that your wife was given a liver by someone as well. Someone who's family said that their son wanted to give his liver to someone who made the ultimate sacrifice for someone that they practically despised. The boy was dying anyway from a brain tumor. His liver was in perfect condition. Both your wife and father-in-law will be just fine." Eret goes up to the doctor and hugs him, silently thanking God.

"Is the family of the boy still here?"

"Yes. They're with their son. I'll take you all to them." The doctor leads the group to the family who's son saved Becky's life.

Eret hugs the parents of the boy.

"Thank you. Thank you so so much. Your son saved my wife's life while she was saving her father's, whom she had a difficult relationship with." Eret says, tears streaming down his face.

"You're welcome." The mother says.

"And I'm so sorry for your loss." Eret says.

"Thank you. Our son wanted this to happen. Do good for someone else like this." The father says.

Eret breaks down.

"I just can't thank you enough. My wife and I will forever be grateful." Eret says.

"Speaking of your wife, Mr. Nordisk." Eret turns and sees the doctor.

"She's asking for you." The doctor says, grinning.

Eret turns to the boy's family.

"Go. Be with your wife." The father says, kissing his own wife on the forehead.

Eret nods.

"When my wife is feeling better, we'll have to invite you over for dinner. Our apartment is a bit small, but it's home." Eret says.

"We'd love that." The mother says.

Eret walks out and goes into his wife's room. She's sleeping peacefully...except for her snoring. Eret smiles sweetly at his wife.

Eret sits next to his wife and takes her hand.

Soon, Becky wakes up and sees her husband sleeping and smiles at him.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Nordisk. Glad to see you're awake." Becky looks up and sees a nurse walking in.

"Good afternoon, Nurse..."

"Anna."

"Nurse Anna."

Anna looks at the charts at the end of Becky's bed.

"Everything is looking good on your charts. I'm going to start you off with Sprite and Jello. Any flavor in particular that you like?"

"Strawberry."

"No kidding. That's my favorite, too. Quick question: are you seriously 26?" Anna asks.

"Yes, I am. I get that a lot. But I hate it when people say I'll enjoy looking this young when I'm older."

"Okay. I won't say it then. I'll go get your food. If you need anything, push the button."

"Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome." Anna smiles and leaves the room.

When she closes the door, Eret bolts awake.

"Well, good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty."

Eret looks over at his wife and smiles.

"Hello, gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore. But that's probably to be expected."

"Yeah, it is." Eret kisses his wife's forehead.

Anna comes into the room.

"Hi, I'm Anna. I'll be your wife's nurse for the next week." Anna says.

"Hi, Anna. I'm Eret. Oooh, Jello." Eret reaches for the Jello when Anna slaps his hand.

"This is for the patient, Eret." Anna says as Becky snickers.

"Aww. I love Jello." Eret sticks his bottom lip out.

"Don't be pouty. We can pick up some Jello packets on the way home in about a week." Becky says, smirking at her husband.

"By the way, Becky. There's something I need to tell you. Tell you about how you're alive." Eret says.

Anna leaves the couple alone and Becky struggles to open up the Jello. Eret opens it for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Eret says, opening the Sprite and pouring it into a cup with ice.

Eret watches her as she eats her Jello and drinks her Sprite.

When she finishes, she lays back in the bed.

"So, Eret. What did you want to tell me?"

"It's about how you're alive. There was a boy who had a brain tumor. It was fatal. He told his parents he wanted to give his liver to someone who truly deserved it. To someone who sacrificed themselves for someone they basically despised. And that someone is you. That boy saved your life."

Becky suddenly begins to puke into the nearby basin.

Eret presses the nurse's button as he holds Becky's hair back.

Anna comes in.

"I should've told her before she ate."

"Yes, you should have." Anna says.

Becky lays back when she's done.

"I'm sorry." Becky says.

"Don't apologize, love. It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I should've told you before you ate. I'm so sorry." Eret kisses his wife's forehead and wipes her mouth.

Anna leaves after putting up another IV bag.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna go give your family an update on how you're doing." Eret says.

Becky nods and Eret kisses her on the forehead and then leaves.

Eret walks down to the waiting room where the twins and Becky's adoptive parents are waiting.

"She's awake. She ate a bit, I told her who gave her her liver, and she puked."

"So...basically you should've told her before she ate." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah...that wasn't my best move." Eret says.

About a week later, Becky goes home and Eret sets her up on the couch with blankets, the phone, soda, and Netflix.

"So, do you need anything?" Eret asks, kneeling next to his wife.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be in my office. I'm just a holler away. I love you. Try to get some sleep." Eret kisses Becky on her forehead and goes into his office.

About an hour later, Eret comes out of his office to check on his wife. He finds her on the fire escape, looking out into the world, tears streaming down her face.

Eret climbs out the window and sits next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You all right, love?"

Becky shakes her head.

"It's my fault that that boy is gone. If it wasn't for me..."

"Oh, my sweetie. It is not your fault that he's gone. He saved your life. He was dying anyway and he decided to donate his organs to people that need them. You just so happened to be one of those people."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"It's natural, my angel. Completely natural." Eret kisses his wife on her forehead.

"How am I going to get through this? First I lose the baby and then I got saved by a dying boy whose liver is inside of me."

"My love, you will not get through this alone. I promise I will be right here with you every step of the way. And, when you're up for it, we can try again to start a family. If you want to."

Becky bursts into tears.

Eret puts his arms around his wife.

"Shh. I'm here, love. I'm here. Let it out. I'm right here." Becky leans against Eret, her body shaking with sobs.

"I'm right here, my love. I won't leave you." Eret says.

A few minutes pass as Eret does what he can to comfort his wife.

"Shhh. Shhh. Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here." Soon, Becky falls asleep in her husband's arms.

Eret soon carries her into the living room, puts her on the couch, and wraps her up in blankets.

He sits down in the chair next to the couch, just watching his wife.

Soon, Becky begins whimpering in her sleep and Eret kneels next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Shh. You're all right, love. You're all right. You're safe. Shhh. I'm here, Becky. I'm here, honey. I'm here." Eret says.

Soon, Becky calms down and goes back to sleep. Eret doesn't leave her side.

Later, there's a knock on the door and Becky groans in her sleep. Eret shushes her, kisses her on her head and gets up to answer the door. It's the twins.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Eret whispers.

"We just wanted to check up on her. See how she's doing." Tuffnut whispers in reply.

"She's doing as well as she can. She had a breakdown about half an hour ago." Eret whispers.

"Mind if we come in?" Ruffnut asks, keeping her voice low.

Eret nods and the twins walk in, making sure to stay quiet.

"Can I get you anything?" Eret asks.

"No, we're fine." Tuffnut says.

Soon, Becky wakes up to see her siblings and husband kneeling next to her.

"Hey, there. How are you?" Tuffnut asks.

"As well as I can. Babe, when can I take my pain meds?" Becky asks.

Eret looks at the clock on the wall.

"I'm afraid it'll be another hour, love. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're comfortable." Eret says, stroking his wife's hair as he looks solemnly at her.

"It hurts." Becky says with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh. I'm so sorry you're in pain, darling." Eret says.

The twins slip out the door to give the couple privacy.

Eret sits on the couch next to Becky and holds her close.

"I'm here, Becky. I'm right here." Becky leans into Eret.

"I've got you, love. I've got you."

Becky soon falls asleep, with Eret watching her with a careful eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About a week later, the boy's funeral is announced in the paper.

"Becky, do you want to go to Derek's funeral tomorrow?" Eret asks as he and his wife are sitting at the table during breakfast.

"I think we should. After all, it's because of him I'm alive." Becky says, picking at her scrambled eggs.

"Are you all right, love? You've barely touched your breakfast. Which was delicious, might I add." Eret says.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"The usual?"

"Yeah."

"You want to know what I think, baby?"

"What?"

"My personal belief is that you need therapy. For what you've gone through."

"Well, I actually agree with you." Becky says, taking a bite of her eggs.

"You do?" Eret asks, smiling at the sight of his wife eating.

Becky nods.

The next day, the Thorstons, Eret, and Becky go to the cemetery for Derek's funeral.

When Becky sees the casket holding the boy that had saved her life, tears form in her eyes. Eret squeezes her shoulder.

"You must be Becky." Becky turns and sees Derek's parents.

Becky walks over to Derek's parents.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I'm glad our son could save someone's life while that someone was saving someone else's life." Derek's mother says, hugging Becky.

Soon, the funeral begins.

"We're gathered here to celebrate the life of Derek Pearson. He gave his organs to those who needed them. His liver to a young woman who's father needed her liver."

Becky leans on Eret, who put his arm around her.

Soon, the minister asks if anyone would like to say a few words. To Eret's surprise, Becky stands up.

"And who might you be, little one?" The minister asks.

"I'm the young woman Derek saved. And I'm 26."

"If you say so. Would you care to say a few words?"

Becky stands in front of the crowd.

"Um...I didn't know Derek at all, really. I just have his liver because my alcoholic biological father needed mine. But I'm grateful to Derek and to his family. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standing here. So, thank you." Becky goes back to her seat.

"Well done, love." Eret whispers to her.

"Thank you for that...interesting speech. Let us pray." The minister says.

Soon, the funeral is over and Derek's parents approach Becky.

"No matter what the minister said, that was a beautiful speech. Thank you." Derek's mother says.

"You're welcome. And I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Well, Derek knew what he was doing." Derek's father says.

"We were just about to go to dinner. Care to join us?" Derek's mother asks.

"Actually, Mom. We don't have enough space." A young woman who looks to be about 20 walks up and glares at Becky. Eret sees the glare and puts a protective arm around his wife.

"Elizabeth." Derek's mother says.

"Mom, she's the reason Derek is dead."

"Elizabeth Diana Pearson! It is not her fault. Derek saved her life." Mr. Pearson says.

Mrs. Pearson turns to Becky and Eret.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. She and Derek were really close."

"No, it's fine. I'm feeling a bit nauseated anyway." Becky says.

"Morning sickness?" Mrs. Pearson asks.

"I hope so." Becky says. When Mrs. Pearson looks confused, Eret explains.

"We lost our baby the day before Becky donated her liver to her father. We're hoping her nausea is being caused by pregnancy. We have an appointment tomorrow to make sure." Eret says.

"Well, I hope things turn out good. I'm sorry about your baby." Mrs. Pearson gives Becky's shoulder a squeeze and walks away.

The next day, Becky and Eret are at the doctor's, eager for results.

The doctor walks in and smiles at the couple.

"Okay. The test results from the blood test are in. But I'm going to do an ultrasound, too." The doctor says.

The ultrasound starts and the doctor points to something.

"It's a bit small, but that is definitely a baby. Congratulations." The doctor smiles as Eret kisses his wife. She prints out copies of the ultrasound and circles where the baby is.

"Go home. Celebrate. Take it easy. And here are some pamphlets for Lamaze classes. I suggest starting at the end of your second trimester to the beginning of your third." The doctor hands the couple the pamphlets and the ultrasound pictures and they leave, all smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's the end of Becky's second trimester and the first day of Lamaze. Eret helps his wife out of the car and they walk into the center.

"Hi. Welcome to Lamaze. Just sign your name and approximate date of birth for your baby and then you can go in. The next class starts in ten minutes." The receptionist says. Becky does what she's told and she and Eret walk to a waiting area.

(I've never been to a Lamaze class so I don't know how it works...I've never needed to, though)

A few silent minutes pass and the baby can sense its mother's nervousness (Becky and Eret decided they wanted to be surprised).

"You all right, love?" Eret asks.

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?"

"Of course it's not. I'm nervous, too. Of course not as nervous as you, love."

"I'm scared."

"Shh. I know. I know. I promise I will be right there with you every step of the way." Eret puts an arm around his wife, and, holding her close, rubs her arm.

Soon, the next class starts and Becky and Eret go in.

"Welcome to Lamaze. I'm Terri, and I'll be your instructor for the next few weeks. Any questions before we get started?" Terri asks the class when everyone has come in.

A husband raises his hand.

"Yes. You in the back?"

"How long should we wait until going to the hospital?"

"That actually depends on your wife's pain management. If she has a low pain tolerance, I suggest leaving about four hours after labor starts."

Eret raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"How much can I be there for my wife?"

"However long she wants you there. If she wants you to get out, don't take it too hard. She's going to be dealing with contractions, back pain, pressure, and burning. But if you leave, she may want you back. If she tells you to stay with her no matter how much she yells and threatens you, stay with her."

Becky raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"How long does labor usually take for first-time parents?"

"Well, like every woman, every labor is different. For some women, it goes fast and they can't make it to the hospital in time. For others, it goes slowly. It can last anywhere from ten hours to five days."

Becky raises her hand again.

"You are just a bundle of questions, aren't you?"

"Would it be possible for a woman who was originally ninety pounds and 5 feet to give birth naturally?"

"It would be a very difficult and painful birth, but not impossible. For you, I suggest a water birth. Nice and relaxing. Any other questions?"

Eret raises his hand again.

"Yes?"

"How involved can I be with the birth?"

"Like I said before, it depends on your wife. This class is here to help with pain management during labor, and we encourage husbands or partners to be with their wives. Shall we get started?"

The class nods.

"All right. Husbands, partners, why don't you help your wives stand up?"

The class does as they're told.

"Now, I want the husbands and partners to squat. Wives, ease back into them gently while squatting, like you're placing your new baby into the crib. Husbands, partners, support your wives by locking your arms through hers and wives, lock hands."

The class does as they're told again.

"Wives, lean back into your husband or partner. And just breathe. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Slowly. The rest of you can do it along with them if you choose to. Now, you might feel the baby move around a bit. That's normal."

Soon, the class is over.

"Next week, we'll be doing the hands and knees position." Terri says.

Becky and Eret start to leave when Terri calls them over.

"You two were just a bundle of questions."

"Sorry about that. Nervous energy, I guess." Eret says.

"Don't apologize. Questions are good. The more you know, the more you'll be prepared. You all right, sweetie?" Terri asks Becky, who is wiping her eyes.

"I'm just really, really scared." Eret puts his arm around his wife.

"You trust your husband, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Sweetie, it's completely natural to feel scared. But when you're scared, you need to remain calm as best you can. Your little baby can feel your emotions, and most of the time, reacts accordingly. Eret, is it? How supportive of your wife are you?"

"If I could feel her pain so she wouldn't have to, I'd do it. I hate seeing her in any pain, emotional or physical."

Terri smiles.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Are you two planning on having a baby shower?"

The couple shakes their head.

"My mom had a friend who had a baby shower before the baby was born and she lost the baby. I'd rather not take that chance." Becky says.

"Completely understandable. You can wait until after the baby is born and you're strong enough to have one. Now, I won't keep you." Terri says.

"Thanks, Terri." Eret and Becky say.

The couple walks off and goes home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About three months pass, and Eret is holding his wife close protectively as they sleep, as their baby's birth is close.

At about four in the morning, Becky bolts up in the middle of a contraction.

She feels leaking and pulls off her covers.

"Eret. Eret, wake up!"

"Hmm? Wake me up when you're in labor, love. I promise I'll be there with you every step of the way." Eret says, half-asleep.

"That's why I'm waking you up! My water broke!"

Eret bolts up at his wife's words and turns on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Have you felt any contractions?"

"Just one."

"Okay. Do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

Becky begins to cry and Eret holds her close.

"Shh. I'm right here, love. I'm right here. I won't leave you. Shhh. Hush, my love. Everything's going to be all right. I promise." Eret rubs his wife's back, and Becky slowly goes back to sleep.

About two hours later, Becky wakes up feeling a strong contraction.

"You all right, love?"

"No. Contraction."

"Just breathe. I'm here. Want to go into the living room?" Becky nods and Eret moves to his wife's side of the bed and helps her up after the contraction ends.

"Got the bag packed?" Becky asks as they walk to the living room.

"We did it weeks ago, honey." Eret says.

"Keys ready?"

"On the table near the door."

"Family phone numbers?"

"No biological members of your family will be present. Just your adoptive parents and siblings."

"Good. Can we double check to make sure everything is in the bag?" Becky asks, sitting down on the couch with Eret's help.

"Sure. Okay. Go ahead." Eret says, picking up the bag and unzipping it.

"Diapers?"

"Check."

"Clothes for baby?"

"Check."

"Clothes for me?"

"Check."

"Blankets?"

"Check."

"Contraction."

"Check...wait, what?" Eret puts the bag down and kneels in front of his wife.

"Are you feeling another contraction already?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Shall we?"

"Please." Eret grabs the keys and the bag and the list of phone numbers and leaves.

"Um, Eret?"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't you think you're forgetting something that's critically important to this situation?" Becky asks, still sitting on the couch.

"Like wha...oh...sorry about that, love." Eret comes back in and helps Becky up and they leave.

On the way to the hospital, Becky calls her brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tuffnut. It's me."

"Hey. What's up? Why are you calling at 6 in the morni...are you in labor?"

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you up so early."

"Sis, it's not your fault. We'll be there soon. How far apart are your contractions? Becky?"

Becky squeezes Eret's hand in the middle of a contraction.

"Breathe, baby. Just breathe."

A few minutes pass.

"Sorry, Tuffnut. I just felt another contraction. They're about 10 minutes apart."

"You should be at the hospital already."

"I didn't think it was gonna go this fast. Eret, I'm feeling pressure. Drive faster."

"On it, love. Tuffnut, coach her through her contractions while I drive." Eret accelerates.

"Um...okay?"

Before Tuffnut can do that, lights flash behind the car.

"Of course. How're you doing, love?" Eret says as he pulls over.

"The pressure is almost winning, Eret. I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Fight the pressure, Becky. You can get through this."

The officer taps on Eret's window and Eret rolls down the window while Becky squeezes his other hand.

"License and registration, please."

"I'll get it." Becky says. She opens up the glove compartment and gets the registration.

"Do you know how fast you were going?"

"I'm sorry, officer. But my wife is in labor and the baby could come at any minute."

"I've heard that excuse before, Mr. Nordisk."

"No, really. The baby is coming now."

"I can confirm that. I need to push. I can't hold on."

Eret rubs his wife's shoulder.

"Can you wait until you get to the hospital, ma'am?" The officer asks.

"I'll try to. If we go fast." Becky says.

"All right. I'll go ahead of you and let other police officers know. I'll also let the hospital know to expect you." The officer raises his walkie-talkie.

"This is Officer Johnson, we've got a woman in active labor and the baby could come at any minute. The husband is driving a silver SUV." The officer tells the other officers the license plate number.

"Go on ahead and let them go,  
>Johnson. I'll let the hospital know."<p>

Officer Johnson nods to the couple.

"Thank you." Becky and Eret say and Eret speeds off.

They're about 3 miles from the hospital.

"Eret, pull over. I can feel the baby crowning."

"Now?"

"Now."

Eret pulls over to the side of the highway.

When Eret doesn't see a car coming for a while, he gets out of the car and goes over to the passenger side. He opens the door.

"Keep breathing, love. I'm here." Becky grips Eret's hand as she turns to face Eret.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Please do."

Eret looks and he almost faints. He steadies himself on the car door.

"Eret, you okay?"

"I'm fine. This baby is definitely coming now, darling. You ready?"

"I think so."

"All right. Push."

Becky pushes, gripping her husband's hand.

"Good. Good. Come on, love. You can do it. Push again."

Becky pushes again, groaning.

"You are doing so well, darling. I am so proud of you. Just let your body guide you. Do what feels natural."

Becky continues to push.

"Here comes the head. Grip the seat if you need to, love. Just keep breathing. Small pushes."

Becky pushes, gripping the seat as the head starts to burn.

"Good. Good. You're doing great."

Becky pushes again, groaning.

"Excellent. Keep going. That's it. That's it. Push. Come on, darling. Good. Good, good, good. Come on, Becky. Come on. All right, the head is out. Just rest for a minute, darling." Eret says, massaging the back of his wife's hand.

"Thank you for being here with me." Becky says.

"You're welcome, Becky. Let me know when you're ready to push, okay? Take as much time as you need."

Becky pushes then stops, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do this, Eret."

"Shhhh. Yes, you can, love. I'm right here with you. No one is going to force me to leave you." Eret says as he puts his hand Becky's cheek, then presses his forehead to hers.

"I'm scared, Eret."

"I know you are, Becky. I know you are. But you can do this. I know you can. I love you so so much and with everything you've been through over the past year or so, you can get through this. We can get through this. Together."

"Lord, please help my angel find the strength to get through this. And please let our little baby be okay." Eret says, rubbing his wife's shoulder.

Becky pushes, gripping her husband's shoulder. Eret ignores the pain, since Becky is feeling ten times worse. And not in her shoulder.

"That's it. That's it. Good."

Becky pushes again.

"Just one more big push, darling."

Becky pushes.

"That's it! Keep going! Push!" Becky pushes, screaming through her gritted teeth. Eret catches the baby in his arms.

"You did it, love. You did it. I'm so proud of you, darling." Eret says, placing his crying child in its mother's arms.

"It's a girl."

"She's absolutely beautiful, Becky." Eret says, stroking his wife's hair.

A few minutes pass as the two simply stare at their newborn daughter.

"How about Serena for her first name?" Becky asks.

"Perfect. Rose for her middle name?"

"Perfect. Serena Rose Nordisk." Eret smiles at his wife and kisses her forehead.

"Let's get going. Make sure everything's okay with you both."

But before they can leave, another head emerges.

"Twins?" Becky and Eret say as they look at each other.

Tuffnut's car drives up behind them just as Becky is getting ready to push.

"Hey. Would you two like to meet your niece and hold her? There's another baby coming." Eret asks.

The twins nod and kneel next to their sister and take their niece.

"All right, honey. Push."

Becky pushes, gripping her sister's hand, who has gotten in the backseat.

"Good. Good. Stop. I think the baby's breech. Tuffnut, give Serena to Ruffnut and take my place. I'll be with Becky. We need to get her out of the car so there'll be enough room. Honey, just breathe."

Eret helps his wife out of the car and onto the grass after putting his jacket down. Eret leans against the car and Becky leans against Eret.

"All right, Becky. Push." Tuffnut says.

Becky pushes, gripping her husband's hands and pressing into him.

"Good. That's it. Keep doing what you're doing."

Becky continues to push.

"Good. Good. Push."

Becky pushes again.

"That's it. Keep going. Push again."

Becky pushes, all the while Eret whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

"You've got this, love. You're doing so well."

"Okay, sis. Final stretch. I need you to push as hard as you can for this to be the last one. Can you do that for me?"

Becky looks up at Eret.

"We're in this together, love. We'll push as one." Becky nods, gripping her husband's hands.

"When you're ready." Tuffnut says.

Becky - with Eret helping - pushes as hard as she can and, soon, the second baby slips out, but doesn't cry.

"Is the baby okay?" Becky asks, leaning against her husband weakly as he rubs her shoulder.

"I don't know. We need to get him to the hospital." Tuffnut says.

Becky nods and Eret scoops her up in his arms and places her gently in the back seat next to Ruffnut and Serena, and Tuffnut places Becky and Eret's still-silent son in Becky's arms. Tuffnut drives while Eret stays in the backseat with Becky, Ruffnut, and the babies.

Soon, the group gets to the hospital.

A few hours pass as Eret waits anxiously with his wife and daughter in Becky's room for news of their son.

Becky attempts to sleep as Eret holds their daughter and her hand at the same time.

The day goes on, and no news has come to the family. That night, the family of three is asleep, with Eret holding Becky in his arms and Serena in her bassinet.

A figure comes into the room, the door creaking. The person steps silently toward the bassinet, looking at the sleeping baby. The person carefully lifts the baby out of the bassinet and leaves the building without a sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eret bolts up, startling his wife awake. It's about 7 in the morning.

"Eret, honey? You okay?"

"Sorry. Bad dream."

A nurse knocks on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. and Mrs. Nordisk. Would you like to hold your son? He's a bit fussy, but he's okay other than that." The nurse says, rolling the baby in his bassinet into the room.

"Finally, Serena will be able to meet her..." Becky pauses as she looks into the bassinet and sees her daughter is gone.

"Serena! She's gone!" The nurse calls for security as Eret holds his wife close as she breaks down.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. We'll get her back, Becky. I promise."

Becky sobs in her husband's arms.

"Shhh. Baby. Shhh." Eret does what he can to comfort her, silent tears streaming down his face. She soon falls asleep.

"Lord, please bring our little girl back to us. Safe and sound. Please."

Soon, Eret himself falls asleep.

~.~

About a week later, Becky is released from the hospital. Serena hasn't been found yet, so the Nordisks - with Zachary Lucas in tow - and the Thorston twins head over to the police station.

Tuffnut drives his car while Eret sits in the back with Becky and Zachary on the way to the police station.

When they get there and explain their situation, they're taken to a family room while they wait for news.

Twenty minutes pass and no one has told them anything.

"I'm going to go get coffee. Anyone want any?" Eret asks, trying to distract himself. Only the twins nod. Zachary coos in reply from his carrier next to Becky's chair.

"Oh, no, Zachary, you don't get any coffee. You're still too young for it." Eret says, kneeling down and tickling his son's cheek, which makes Zach laugh. He kisses his wife on her forehead.

"I love you, Becky." Eret says, stroking his wife's hair.

"I love you, too, Eret." Becky says, looking into her husband's eyes with tears in her eyes.

"She'll turn up soon. I promise." Eret kisses his wife on her cheek and leaves, hoping his daughter will turn up soon, alive.

Becky braids a section of her hair out of nervous habit as a few silent tears stream down her face. Ruffnut and Tuffnut kneel in front of their sister, worried. Zachary can sense something's wrong, and stays quiet.

"Don't worry, sis. They'll find her. They'll make sure that those jerks will pay for doing what they did." Ruffnut says, a hand on her sister's knee.

Soon, Eret comes back with the coffee for himself and the twins and hot chocolate and strawberry Jell-O for his wife (because he loves her; it was the last package of Jell-O, but an officer - who also saw that particular flavor of Jello-O as a favorite - had given it to him because of Becky's love of it and because of what they're going through)

"Any news?" He asks, handing out the drinks.

"Nothing yet." Becky manages to say, throwing away another tissue.

"She'll turn up. If she's anything like her mother, she'll be fighting to get back to us, despite her age." Eret says, squeezing his wife's shoulder. Becky gives a small smile to her husband as she drinks her hot chocolate (with whipped cream and marshmallows) and eats her Jell-O then feeds Zach in a private room down the hall.

Soon, Becky and Zach are back and Becky falls asleep in her husband's arms on the couch in the room while the twins watch Zachary.

About five hours pass before an officer comes in with Serena in her arms. A couple of other officers walk by with Becky's biological parents in custody. Everyone stands up.

"She's fine. A bit hungry, but fine." The officer says, placing the baby in her mother's arms.

"What exactly happened?" Tuffnut asks as Eret leads his happy but overwhelmed wife to the couch then going to get Zachary so the twins can finally meet each other.

"Well, Becky's biological mother is angry at her daughter. Angry that she's alive. Because she didn't die after giving her father her liver. She tried to kill Serena but we got to her before she could. As you saw, Serena and Zachary's biological maternal grandparents are in custody. You can leave."

"Thank you so much." Becky says, leaning against her husband with tears in her eyes and Serena in her arms and Zachary in Eret's arms.

"You're welcome. Go home and get some rest. Or try to." The officer says, smiling.

Soon, the Nordisks - and the Thorstons - go home.

~.~

A week passes, and all is well. Until 2AM when Serena wakes up, causing a chain reaction and waking up her brother. Which wakes up their parents.

"I'll get Zach. You get Serena." Becky says, sleepily as she gets up.

Eret sleepily nods and follows his wife into the nursery.

They pick up their twins and get them to go back to sleep, then go back to bed themselves until 6AM.

So Becky can be with her children when they cry and so Eret won't be disturbed at work, she stays in the nursery while her husband works.

That afternoon, Eret goes into the nursery to check on his family. He sees his son sleeping peacefully in the crib and Serena in her mother's arms, both of them asleep. Eret gently takes Serena out of Becky's arms and places her back in her crib, kisses both of his sleeping children on their heads and then goes to pick up Becky to take her back to bed.

"Eret? What are you doing?" Becky whispers as Eret carries her out of the nursery.

"You need to sleep in bed, Becky."

"But what about the babies?" Becky asks.

Eret smiles, looking down at his tired wife.

"I'll take care of them, love. You need to sleep."

"But what about work?"

"They called and said I've been working too much. They gave me a few weeks off; don't worry, we can manage. My top priorities right now are you and the twins. Now try to get some sleep and when one of the twins wakes up, I'll take care of them. I promise." Eret kisses his wife's forehead after he places her in bed and covers her up.

"Thank you, Eret."

"You're welcome, darling. Get some sleep." Eret says, caressing his wife's hair gently.

Eret silently shuts the door as Becky gets some well-deserved sleep.

Eret takes his wife's place in the nursery, waiting for a sound from one of his children.

Soon, Serena wakes up and begins to fuss. But before she can wake up her twin brother, however, Eret picks her up out of her crib and holds her close.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's all right, little Serena. Daddy's here. Daddy's here. I promise I will always protect you, your brother and your mum. And I will always be there for the three of you, too." Eret says, kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"You want to see your house? It's not much, but it's home." Eret says. He gently closes the door so as not to wake his sleeping son as he and his daughter exit the nursery.

"Right now, your mummy is taking a well-deserved nap. So we won't disturb her, will we, my little angel?" Serena coos up at her daddy in reply as the two move to the kitchen.

"And this is where all the meals are prepared, including yours and your brother's." There's a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Eret asks his daughter. They walk over to the door and Eret opens it to reveal Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Hey, you two. What are you doing here?"

"We just came to check on our niece and nephew. Where's Becky?" Tuffnut asks.

"She's asleep. And, trust me, she deserves it. She was asleep with Serena in her arms this afternoon."

"You wanna see your Auntie Ruffnut? Do you?" Ruffnut asks her niece.

Eret places his daughter in Ruffnut's arms.

The three chat on the couch.

"So, how's Becky doing? With the trial coming up?" Tuffnut asks.

"She's nervous. Having to speak her case in front of the parents she shut out of her life. And for good reason, too. If it wasn't for your parents taking her in..." Eret stops speaking, shaking his head.

"We've thought about that, too. Life would be unimaginable without her." Ruffnut says.

"I know what you mean. You know about her scars, right?" Eret asks.

"Yeah. But not why she did it." Tuffnut says.

"She never told you why? Well, then, I'm sorry, but I'll wait until she's ready to tell you. It's her decision to tell you." Eret says.

Suddenly, they hear a scream.

Eret's eyes widen as he runs into the master bedroom and sees it's his wife, so very clearly having a nightmare. Eret holds Becky close.

"Shhh. Darling, darling, darling. I'm here. Shhhh. I'm here, love. It's just a nightmare. You're safe. You're safe."

Soon, Becky calms down as Eret sings the chorus of their song.

_All the things that you are  
>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart<br>And know that you are everything  
>Let your heart sing and tonight<br>We'll light up the stars  
>All that you are<em>

"Shhh. You're safe, my angel. You're safe. I've got you."

Becky suddenly breaks down, clinging to her husband.

"Angel baby, what's wrong?" Eret asks, lifting up his wife's chin with concern so very clear in his eyes.

"It was horrible, Eret. My parents...they...they came in and they killed Serena and Zach and...and then they tried to kill me and you...you got in front of me and took the bullet and I begged them to kill me but they didn't. They just left and...and..."

"Shhh. Oh, honey, honey, honey. No, no, no, no. Your parents will never come here. We have a great security system. And they are in police custody. They'll never come here."

Becky sobs into her husband's chest.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. I'm here, darling. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you or our kids. I promise. I won't leave you. I love you so much."

Eret holds his wife close, not letting her go.

Soon, Becky falls back to sleep.

The twins carefully place Serena back into her crib and leave. Eret holds his wife close, watching her carefully as she sleeps.

The next day, the trial takes place.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. On the accounts of abuse and neglect, how do you find?" The judge asks.

"We find the defendents, the biological parents of Rebekah Nordisk, guilty."

Becky smiles at her husband and he smiles back. She's finally free from her parents.

The couple goes home after a dinner out with the Thorstons and their twins.

Eret holds Becky close in bed as she starts to fall asleep, knowing that the nightmare is finally over for her, for his kids, and for him.

"Thank you, God. Thank you."

Soon, Eret falls asleep himself, his wife close to him, his love for her surrounding her.

The End.


End file.
